Shine
by Sweetencore
Summary: Apenas uma songfic que eu fiz para a minha querida Javou, contando a história de como Heero acha que Duo não corresponde seu amor


Shine Por Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Gênero: Yaoi/ Songfic/ Get-togheter Disclaimers: GW me pertencia até um tempo atrás, mas aí eu escrevi uma fic em que o Duo humilhava publicamente a Relena beijando o Heero na frente de todo mundo, enquanto ela dava em cima dele, então ela acionou os advogados dela e eu perdi os direitos autorais por danos morais. Mas não se preocupem, eu ainda escrevendo uma fic em que os G-Boys quebram o pescoço dela, mas por enquanto, GW não me pertence... por enquanto.  
Aviso: "Shine" é a maravilhosa música de encerramento do maravilhoso anime de Hellsing, que tem uma história maravilhosa (todos os direitos reservados). E a minha vida é maravilhosa.  
Heero POV

I never really feel quite right And I don't know why All I know is something wrong Every time I look at you, You seem so alive

Eu nunca me senti realmente bem E eu não sei porquê Tudo o que eu sei é que há algo errado Toda vez que eu olho para você Você parece tão vivo

Coisas estranhas acontecem à qualquer um de nós. Sentimentos ainda não descobertos, que assolam nossos corações e mexem com nossas cabeças. Sentimentos importantes, que não nos são nítidos.

E apenas agora, eu percebo isso. Percebo que o mesmo acontece com meu fraco coração. Percebo que você mexe comigo de uma maneira estranha. Que toda vez que você está perto, meu pulso acelera e minha cabeça fica confusa, não me deixando pensar direito.

Seu sorriso me parece cada vez mais vivo a cada dia. E quando te conheci, achava que era apenas uma maneira boba de você aparecer: mostrando seu sorriso tão lindo e cheio de sentimentos para todo os lados.

Eu percebo o sorriso que você me dá quando olha para mim, percebo as vezes que você me encara. Sei que isso é pura amizade, e também sei que chegada uma hora ou outra, nós seremos fadados a nos separar. Eternamente.

Tell me how you do it Walk me throw it I'm following every footstep

Me diga como você faz isso Me ensine Eu estou seguindo cada passo seu

O jeito como você consegue ser tão vivo, tão emotivo. Ou como você destruiu as barreiras de gelo, que por anos, endureceram meu coração, o tornando impenetrável.

Foi você, e apenas você, que tinha o poder de, com apenas um olhar, fazer essa geleira derreter em poucos segundos.

Me ensine como viver. Me ensine a amar. Me ensine a viver.

Mesmo que inconsciente, você me ensinou a ser feliz.

E eu o amo por isso.

Baby, on your own You take a caution step Do you wanna give it up?  
But all I want is for you to shine

Baby, você mesmo Tome cuidado com seus passos Você quer desistir?  
Mas tudo o que eu quero para você é você brilhar

Eu sempre tive que orientá-lo, não foi? Sempre tive que guiá-lo pela escuridão de seu passado, para um futuro melhor, um futuro em que eu podia ou não estar.

Apenas depende de você!

Ouço seus passos vindo da cozinha. Sigo o barulho de sua doce voz que cantarolava uma canção qualquer.

Paro na porta, o suficiente para observá-lo.

Está coberto de chocolate, sua pele tão macia e branca, manchada pela substância marrom.

Em uma de suas mãos, uma colher de pau, na outra, uma panela fervente do doce que você tanto ama.

Você sorri. O sorriso que é dirigido apenas às pessoas que você gosta e diz:

- Não pode espiar, Heero! É uma surpresa! – lambe seus próprios dedos, deliciado pelo gosto do chocolate.

- Surpresa? Para quem?

- Para alguém que eu amo de todo o meu coração. – essas forma suas últimas palavras antes deu ir embora, furioso com quem quer que seja que detém seu coração e alma.

Shine down on me Shine on this life That is burning out

Brilhar para mim Brilhar nesta vida Que está se apagando

Será pedir demais? Pedir que parte de seu coração seja meu?

Da mesma forma que o meu é seu?

Não peço para que me ame eternamente. Apenas que me dê uma chance.

Por quê sinto meu peito se apertando tanto, comprimindo meu coração até que ele se quebre em milhões de pedaços? Será porque agora eu sei que você nunca será meu?

Alguém melhor que eu tem o seu coração. Seu coração puro e intocado. Um coração infantil, e ao mesmo tempo sério.

Um coração que despertou em mim, a ânsia de viver.

Então um último pedido: brilhe!

Brilhe, como só você sabe fazer. Daquele jeito que me conquistou. Brilhe com seu sorriso.

I seal lot of things on time And if you call my right And I act like I don't know why

Eu fecho muitas coisas em tempo )  
E se me chamar certo E eu ajo como se eu não soubesse por quê

Não há mais motivos para que eu fique nesta casa. Rodeado por coisas que me fazem sofrer tanto. Coisas que me lembram da guerra, das pessoas que eu matei.

Coisas que me lembram de você.

Algumas horas se passam e minhas malas já estão prontas, penduradas em minhas costas, apenas ali. Esperando o que meus pés e coração não me deixam fazer: te abandonar.

Seus passos são ouvidos na escada.

Ver você passando por aquela porta apenas tornou as coisas mais dolorosas.

Te ver ali e não poder te abraçar. Não poder te beijar e dizer que te amo de todo o meu coração.

Te dizer que seja lá quem for quem você ame, ele não te fará feliz como eu faria.

- Heero? Vai a algum lugar? – você me pergunta, se aproximando de mim, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos maravilhosas.

- Vou embora daqui! – disse, sem mais palavras, finalmente conseguindo mover minhas pernas. E quando eu já estava fora da casa, pude ouvir seus gritos histéricos pela casa.

- HEERO!

I guess this reaction Is all I was looking for You look throw me You really knew me I don't ever knew love before

Eu acho que essa reação Era tudo o que eu queria Você olhou direto por mim Você realmente me conhecia Eu nunca conheci o amor antes

Era isso o que eu queria, não era?

Ver você gritando meu nome pelas ruas. Implorando para que eu reconsidere e volte. Que você tentará ser uma pessoa melhor. Que não me atrapalhará quando eu estiver trabalhando ou que não me acordará abruptamente de manhã.

Ledo engano, meu amado Duo! Eram essas pequenas coisas que faziam eu te amar cada vez mais a cada dia.

Essas pequenas coisas que faziam você ser quem era.

Coisas que faziam eu me apaixonar por ti, de novo e de novo, todos os dias, repetitivamente.

E agora, com essa atitude estúpida que eu tomei, quem irá me acordar de manhã com um sorriso brilhante? Ou quem me tirará da monotonia de trabalhar horas a fio em silêncio?

Ninguém. Eu não deixarei ninguém entrar em meu coração do jeito que você entrou. Porque meu coração era e continua sendo, eternamente, seu.

E com um último passo, eu viro a esquina, vendo você, ajoelhado na grama, ainda molhada pelo orvalho, liberando pequenas gotas salgadas pelo seu rosto, se misturando a grama úmida. E quando eu não estou mais em seu campo de visão, eu finalmente permito a mim mesmo, liberar uma pequena e única lágrima.

Você tinha meu amor, mas eu não tinha o seu.

Baby, on your own You take a caution step Do you wanna give it up?  
But all I want is for you to shine

Baby, você mesmo Tome cuidado com seus passos Você quer desistir?  
Mas tudo o que eu quero para você é você brilhar

Talvez eu deva desistir, não é mesmo? Não terei nenhuma chance. Seu amor pertence à outro. Eu apenas era seu amigo. Um ombro qualquer e que você poderia vir chorar quando estivesse triste. Eu era apenas um corpo que você podia abraçar quando estava necessitado de carinho.

Apenas lhe digo: tome cuidado em seus caminhos, porque ele podem não ter volta. E eu não estarei lá para guiá-lo.

Desistir. Uma válvula de escape para aqueles que não sabem mais o que fazer. E eu, no momento era uma delas.

Caminhando pelas ruas, passo em frente a um prédio. O prédio onde Quatre trabalhava. Não deveria deixar meu amigo saber de minha fuga. Ele saberia quando voltasse para casa.

Apenas observo um anuncio no topo do prédio. A primeira foto da carreira de meu amor. Uma foto que revela bem seu verdadeiro ser.

Sempre havia lhe dito que sua carreira de modelo não lhe levaria a nada.

Mentindo. Eu estava mentindo. Que não ouvisse minhas palavras, porque elas eram apenas o que me mantinham afastado de ti.

Olho a foto mais uma vez, o belo anúncio de perfume. Meu amor, com lindas asas de anjo. Seus olhos violetas, tão maravilhosamente vivos. Suas mãos abertas, em um convite para um abraço. Os lindos cabelos castanho dourados, que apenas eu tive o deleite de ver solto ao vivo.

"Você já sentiu o perfume de um anjo?"

Sim, eu já havia sentido o cheiro de um anjo. Meu querido anjo.

O cheiro que invadia minhas narinas toda vez que você passa, ou quando me abraças.

O cheiro que é tão marcado em seu travesseiro e em seus lençóis.

Shine down on me Shine on this life That is burning out

Brilhar para mim Brilhar nesta vida Que está se apagando

Brilhe! Era o que eu sempre lhe dizia quando minha timidez me abandonava um pouco. E você sempre me respondia com seus sorriso tão cativante.

Me deixava vermelho. Era o único que conseguia fazê-lo. O único.

Como te amo. Essa pouca distância percorrida por meus pés chega até a doer.

Entro no saguão do aeroporto. Nem mesmo sei como meus pés me levaram até lá. Talvez seja o desejo do meu subconsciente. Talvez devesse ser isso. Talvez o melhor para nós dois fosse que nós ficássemos separados. O que eu estou dizendo? É claro que esse não é o melhor para nós dois. Eu só estou aqui porque isso me ajudará a acabar com a dor existente em meu coração.

Vejo a fila na recepção. Tudo bem. Não tenho pressa. Não mais.

Não tenho motivos para que o tempo corra. Não tenho mais motivos para ficar olhando no relógio de minuto em minuto, esperando o tempo passar para que você chegue em casa do trabalho, me saudando com seu diário abraço.

I know I know That there has something

Eu sei Eu sei Que lá há algo

Como deve estar se sentindo agora, Duo? Está triste? Está feliz? Decidiu levar sua vida em frente? Me esquecer?

Infelizmente não há como saber. Não há como eu ler seus pensamentos. Se eu pudesse, minha tortura não haveria começado. Eu não teria nenhuma insegurança sobre você me amar ou não.

Mas eu te amo, saiba disso. Eu te amo mais do que a mim mesmo. Eu te amo com todo o meu coração e alma.

Shine Shine onto me Shine down on me I wanna fell it Shine on this life That is burning out

Brilhar Brilhar em mim Brilhar para mim Eu quero sentir Brilhar nesta vida Que está se apagando

Eu me pergunto se algum dia eu tive seu amor. Mesmo que fosse apenas passageiro. e eu o tive, eu perdi minha última chance de te ter.

Desculpe-me, Duo! Desculpe-me por tudo!

Se em algum momento eu te fiz sofrer ou o fiz se sentir mal.

Me perdoe, por favor.

Sinto meus pés se moverem, as pessoas que estavam na minha frente já não estavam mais lá. A minha vez tinha chegado. E antes que a recepcionista pudesse falar qualquer coisa, um grito foi ouvido pelo saguão do aeroporto.

- HEERO! NÃO VÁ POR FAVOR!

Baby, on your own You take a caution step Do you wanna give it up?  
But all I want is for you to shine

Baby, você mesmo Tome cuidado com seus passos Você quer desistir?  
Mas tudo o que eu quero para você é você brilhar

O que você está fazendo aqui? Você me seguiu?

O que você quer?

Acertar as contas comigo? Me bater? Pedir para eu voltar? Dizer que eu sou um idiota?

Você nunca teve culpa de nada. Nunca. Eu era sempre o culpado. Você era perfeito em todos os sentidos, e continua sendo.

- Heero! por favor, não vá. – você veio até mim, ficando alguns centímetros distantes, atraindo olhares tanto por sua beleza estonteante, como por ser uma pessoa pública.

- Eu vou, Duo! Não adianta. – me virei para a moça que estava atrás do balcão. Não conseguia falar anda mais que isso. Não conseguia admitir que eu havia ido embora por um amor não correspondido.

- O que eu fiz, Heero? Por favor, apenas me diga. Eu vou tentar ser alguém melhor. Eu juro que eu não vou mais te incomodar. – suas lágrimas dobraram de tamanho e quantidade. O que eu fiz foi tão terrível assim para você?

- Você não fez nada, Duo! A culpa não é sua. – falei, sem me virar. Era doloroso demais encarar seu rosto e seus olhos violetas tão lindos.

- Então qual é o problema? Me conte, nós vamos poder superar. – seu sorriso mais triste e desesperado surgiu em seu rosto. Por quê quer tanto que eu volte? Será melhor para você e para a pessoa que você ama.

- Não é um problema. E nunca poderá ser superado.

- Por quê não, Heero! Por quê você não pode superar?

- Porque eu nunca vou deixar de te amar, Duo!

Shine down on me Just show me something Shine on this life That is burning out You give me something that I never know

Brilhar para mim Apenas me mostre algo Brilhar nesta vida Que está se apagando Você me deu algo Que eu nunca tive

- Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar, Duo! É por isso que eu não posso voltar. Porque eu irei sofrer ainda mais com sua presença do meu lado, todos os dias, todas as horas, seus sorrisos. – me virei para ele, encarando-o olho a olho, ciente dos olhares das pessoas. O sorriso desesperado não estava mais lá. Até as lágrimas já haviam sumido. Ficaste tão enojado assim? Eu sei, desculpe-me, alguém como eu não é digno de ter seu amor.

Seus olhos clarearam. Sua postura ficou reta.

Estaria com nojo de mim e sairia correndo por aquela porta?

Me deixaria aqui para que eu pudesse seguir meu caminho?

Provável.

Era a hora de nos separarmos.

Shine You show me the way Shine I wanna know what's going on On your life

Brilhar Você me mostrou o caminho Brilhar Eu quero saber o que está havendo Em sua vida

- Heero... eu... – você começou, mas se perdeu no meio de sua sentença. Estava pronto para correr? Ou iria ficar?

- Não fale! Não é necessário. Eu apenas irei embora. – e assim, saí pela porta, sem nem mesmo ligar para as pessoas que me olhavam e olhavam a Duo.

- HEERO! – você saiu correndo, atrás de mim. Mas eu já estava longe.

Longe de você, longe da sua vida. Longe de seu amor.

Do lugar onde eu estava, pude ver as pessoas se aglomerando fora do aeroporto, apenas para observá-lo cair no chão, exausto, ainda repetindo meu nome sem parar.

- Heero! Heero! Heero! Heero! Heero! Heero! Heero! Heero! Heero! Heero! Heero! Heero! – por quê faz isso? Pode ser que você me ame? Pode ser que você me queira do mesmo jeito que eu o quero?

As dúvidas sempre me mataram por dentro. E agora continuavam fazendo-o. Eu deveria ir até você e pergunta-lhe, não é?

Meus pés se moveram até onde você estava. Estava chorando. Os olhos arregalados em desespero. Pequenas mexas de seu cabelo caindo soltos por seus ombros.

- Duo... – toquei seus ombros. Se assustou. Já pensava que eu estava longe? Eu não poderia fazê-lo, nem mesmo se quisesse.

- HEERO! EU TE AMO! NÃO ME DEIXE! POR FAVOR!

Shine on this life That is burning out Shine Shine down on me Shine On this life that is burning out

Brilhar nesta vida Que está se apagando Brilhar Brilhar em mim Brilhar Nesta vida que está se apagando

- EU TE AMO! NÃO ME DEIXE! EU NÃO SUPORTARIA! – seus braços me agarraram com fervor e desespero. Minha mão encontrou seu rosto, e a outra encontrou sua cintura, enquanto nossos lábio se juntavam em um beijo necessitado. Nós havíamos perdido muito tempo.

- Eu também te amo, Duo, por favor me perdoe. – encaixei minha cabeça e seus ombros, sentindo-o relaxar.

- Você é um idiota, mas eu te perdôo. – eu sorri. Coisa que eu nunca havia feito verdadeiramente. As pessoas à nossa volta soltavam exclamações de felicidade, outros diziam que tinham coisa melhor para fazer do que ver dois homens juntos. Mas eu estava ali, nos braços do homem que eu amava. Feliz – Heero?

- Hum?

- Nós temos que voltar para casa, eu deixei o fogo da panela de chocolate ligada.

OWARI

Cara, sempre quis escrever essa palavra! Ainda não terminei nenhuma fic. Por isso...

Mas vamos lá. A música Shine pertence ao anime Hellsing (todos os direitos reservados).

Eu gostei dessa fic. Essa é uma música que eu realmente gosto e eu tava ouvindo ela, então eu decidi fazer essa fic.

Eu dedico isso à minha amiguinha de longa data, a Javou (se lê Javu). Já que ela não gosta de lemon e tava reclamando que eu não escrevia nada que ela lesse.

Ta aí, Javou! Mata Kondo! 


End file.
